1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and more specifically, to a lighting fixture for use with an aquarium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is quite common to install an aquarium in the house or office for keeping fish, water animals and water plants. The way of keeping fish, water animals and water plants in an aquarium is a kind of living art. An aquarium can also be a part of indoor decoration. In the art of Feng Shui—‘The Law of Heaven and Earth.’ The installation of an aquarium in a place is a practice of placement and arrangement of space to achieve harmony with the environment
Further, an aquarium will generally be provided with a lighting fixture that can be affixed to the top side of the aquarium directly or by means of a mounting device. FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional lighting fixture for aquarium. As illustrated, the lighting fixture comprises a lamp holder 80, a lamp tube 82 fastened to the lamp holder 80, a shade 81 provided at the top side of the lamp tube 82, a switch 84 at the rear side of the lamp holder 80, and a mounting assembly 83 at the bottom side of the lamp holder 80 for mounting on an aquarium.
The aforesaid lighting fixture is adapted to radiate light rays onto the inside of the aquarium directly. When in use, the lamp tube 82 is constantly kept in “On” status either during the day or the night, wasting much electric energy. When the illumination of the house is off, the light of the aquarium's lighting fixture will be too bright, not suitable for night lamp. Further, the white light of the lighting fixture does not cause a sense of beauty in the deep night.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lighting fixture for aquarium that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.